1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates very generally to security devices and more particularly to security devices designed to discourage ski theft by locking a pair of skis together in a crossed relationship.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Skis are highly attractive to the common thief because they are easily stolen and have a high resale value. Skiers at ski resorts, for example, often leave their skis propped up in the snow outside the ski lodge withou taking any measures to insure their security. A would-be thief need only saunter over to the skis, pick them up as if they belonged to him, strap them onto his car ski rack and drive off. In the usual case the thief is not apprehended since his actions do not appear to be out of the ordinary.
To discourage such thefts, some ski lodges have provided ski locking racks which, for a fee, securely lock a pair of skis in place. A problem with these locking racks is that a skier is often reluctant to spend the required fee to use them if he is just going into the lodge for a short time. Furthermore, because of the often large number of skiers present at the lodges and the relatively few number of available locking racks, a skier is not always able to find an empty rack in which to secure his skis.
A number of companies and individuals have devised various different types of locks for skis. One type of lock uses a flexible steel cable which is wrapped around the ski and about a nearby stationary object, such as a tree. Such locks are, however, not particularly secure and are also quite inconvenient to carry and use.
Another type of locking device comprises a pair of mating members which are respectively attached to the upper surface of each ski. To use the locking device, the members are mated together and locked by a means of a padlock or other locking means (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,696 and 3,966,219). The mating members are usually configured so that when they engage, the skis are in a crossed position to make them more difficult for a thief to carry away and load upon a car ski rack.
A problem with prior art ski locks of this type is that they are relatively complex devices including several custom fashioned components.
Another problem with prior art ski locking devices of this type is that their construction necessitates the use of metal components. In addition to corrosion problems, when these components are exposed to the elements of wind and snow "icing" can occur which makes it very difficult to matingly engage or disengage the two members.
Yet another drawback of prior art ski locking devices is that they include recesses or crannies which can become jammed with snow, again making it difficult to engage the two members.